


Stargazer

by Cafechan



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafechan/pseuds/Cafechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoteru continued, "Remember that we… I… will always readily be here for you in lieu of an alien companion.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazer

**Author's Note:**

> just something short from a prompt!

“Hey, Teru,” Miki said absently one night, elbow resting against the windowsill. The night sky fell over her like a huge, infinite shadow. Millions of stars reflected in her half-lidded eyes. Across the room, her companion stirred in his spot on the armchair.

“Yes?” Kiyoteru replied politely, peering over the top of his english curriculum book. Something about her tone told him that she was prepared to say something she considered important. He decided to overlook his usual distaste for the nickname ‘Teru’ in favor of giving Miki his silent attention.

“Lily told me today that aliens don’t exist and I should give up on looking for them.” She paused thoughtfully before turning to face her friend. “That’s not true… is it?”

His face did not betray any discomfort at the question, but internally, Kiyoteru cringed. He knew he was supposed to say, ‘No, of course not. Lily’s foolish. Don’t listen to her.’ But he couldn’t really say that with confidence. He personally was on the edge over whether or not sentient beings existed elsewhere in the universe, but without any solid proof, he refused to blindly believe in it. Both the fact that he was a teacher and his natural obstinacy for absolutes left him unable to say certainly, ‘No, keep searching for them every night’ or ‘Yes, don’t waste your time.’ It would be reckless and irresponsible to say either, and yet he knew Miki would want a solid answer.

So what was he to say?

“Well, what do you think?” he asked, deciding to stall for time with the horrible answer-a-question-with-a-question method.

She bit her lip thoughtfully and turned back to the window. “I really hope they exist. I mean, I think it would be really cool to meet people from another planet.”

He conceded to that. “Mmhm.”

“And I think the universe is big enough for the possibility to be there, right?”

“Certainly.”

“But mostly, I guess I just like the idea of them coming here. I like to imagine one crash landing in the backyard and being lonely and confused, and then I’d teach him our ways and learn his, and we’d understand each other.”

Kiyoteru pondered this heartfelt confession for a moment before he could bring himself to reply. He knew that Miki had some lonesome tendencies and had trouble reaching out to other people. He wondered if this contributed at all to her fixation on integrating any potential crash landed creatures into their culture.

“Well,” he said slowly, “I hope they don’t crash land in our backyard.”

Miki stared at him with a hurt expression. “Why not?”

“Because those rose bushes took forever for me and Yuki to get going. I’d prefer they wreck the front yard. That crab grass has  _got_  to go.”

The redhead paused before she realized he was just joking. Her face broke out into a pretty smile and she laughed, which was a relief to hear in the midst of this uneasy discussion. Kiyoteru found himself smiling too. He continued, “I think if you enjoy looking for aliens, you should keep at it. But remember that we… I… will always readily be here for you in lieu of an alien companion.”

Miki’s smile evolved into her usual grin and she nodded with renewed energy. “Okay… Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You should continue your hunt tomorrow, though, as it’s late and you were supposed to be in bed two hours ago.”

The girl stood up and stretched. “Yeah, I guess so. G’night, Teru. Don’t you stay up too late, either.”

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing down the hallway. The teacher’s hand hovered over the spot on his face as if she had just branded him, a mixture of surprise and satisfaction playing on his features. He eventually chuckled it off and went back to his reading.


End file.
